A Pokémon Ranger's dark side
by Ryomon321
Summary: A group of trainers go to a town called Mizuchou City, where they meet a kind Pokémon Ranger. But sometimes, things aren't always what they seem. Follow the story of three young children as they go through an adventure like you've never seen before. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Hey, you guys. This is another story I had in mind. Once again, I'm going to try the P.O.V. switch to make it more interesting, so I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own this story, so BACK OFF! Kidding!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**(Meredith' P.O.V)**

4 years... It's already been 4 years since I left my hometown to go around the world with my 2 best friends. A lot has happened in these 4 years: we traveled through every region: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh; we each got a starter from every region, and we've all kept one of our 1st caught Pokémon; we've seen almost every Pokémon there has to see, although we only saw legendaries a couple times. It was a really fun time, but a dangerous one as well. We met a lot of dangerous criminals, including Team Rocket, Magma and Galactic. Oops, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Meredith, I'm now 14 years old and I love flowers of any sort, chocolate and carrot cake. I have big brown eyes and green hair. Also, I'm the smallest in the group, but I don't really care. Right now, my team consists of a Venusaur, a Belossom, a Cherrim, a Beautifly, a Leafeon and a Castform. Right now, I'm probably the weakest in our team, but that doesn't stop me from always trying the best I can and if I get down, I always find a way to get back up. I'm the motivator, the fight-breaker, but mostly the kind part of the team. Our team (surprise, surprise) is composed of 3 people: me, Cassandra and Bruno. Bruno is what you would call the energy of our group. He's the most energized guy I've ever met through our adventure and that's a lot to say because I've met a lot of guys, more outgoing from one another. Also, he's the muscle of our team. Ask him anything that involves physical force and he'll do it, hands down. He's got a really tan skin, scruffy black hair and brown eyes. Of course, he would be nothing without his faithful Fire-type-based team: Typhlosion, Arcanine, Flareon, Machoke, Cubone and Haunter. I remember when he got the last 2. It was in Lavender town's Tower. He was so sad leaving with this poor little Cubone. Anyway, the past is in the past, as we should worry about our next destination. Oh, but before that, I should probably talk about our 3rd, last and strongest member: Cassandra. She's adventurous, brave, strong-willed and she has a big heart (although not as big as mine). She has blue eyes and auburn hair. She may seem sweet at first, but watch out if you ever want to battle her: she can be extremely ferocious when she gets serious. And her team is just as ferocious as she is when it comes to battling. She has a Swampert, a Milotic, a Vaporeon, an Alakazam, a Chimecho, and a Swellow. Right now, we are going to our next destination: Mizuchou town, the grand city of water, water, and guess what? More water. Both Cassandra and I were really excited to get there, as we have heard so much about it. Bruno, though, wasn't as excited as we were:

'Why are you girls making such a big fuss about it? It's just water everywhere and nothing else and also-'

But he was cut off by Cassandra, having been smacked in the back of the head. I just stood there, laughing my socks off; I guess he forgot NO one has the right to insult her beloved element. I added:

'You know, Bruno, this city is not only known for its extravagant quantity of water. Apparently, right in the middle of this town, the villagers made this HUUUGE tower in commemoration of the legendary Manaphy, who once saved them from an impending flood. Look, we're not even in the town right now and can see it from far away'

And it was there, alright. It was a huge tower colored with many different kinds of blue. Also, there were lots and lots of water Pokémon on this big painting and, standing at the top of all these majestic sea creatures, a certain little pale blue Pokémon with antennas at the top of it's head. Sure enough, this was Manaphy, also known as the Prince of the Sea. I was so excited to go there, but Cassandra was even more than I was, hurrying herself up.

'Hey, Cass, shouted Bruno, wait up a second'

**And there you have it, my 1****st**** chapter is now done. I have a lot of other stories in mind and it's kind of hard to get them all together. As always, read, review and enjoy. Constructive comments and good comments are welcome and that's all.**


	2. The Ranger arrives

**Hey, everyone, this is now my 2****nd**** chapter. Right now, I'm working on 5 stories at the same time, so I'm hoping it'll all go well. I don't own Pokémon and I doubt that anyone who writes stories on this site does.**

* * *

**(Meredith's P.O.V.)**

As we walked around the town, we saw how beautiful this town could really be from up close: every house was either sea blue or forest green, two of my favourite colors; there was a long canal going all around the town; people looked very happy here and we saw so many different colored butterflies. To put it simply, this town was absolutely lovely. We walked through the town, hoping to see anyone we could talk to. That's when we all noticed something: there wasn't a single child in here; all there was were a lot of middle-aged men and women. We walked over to one of them, a woman with dull brown hair and flecks of grey hair, slightly wrinkled face and hazelnut eyes. Cassandra spoke up 1st:

"Excuse me, Mrs. Could we talk to you, please?

-Of course, my dear, answered the old woman. What is it that you could ask from me? Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Francesca; I am the elder of this town that is ours.

-Hello, my name is Cassandra and these are my friends: Meredith, she said, pointing to me, and Bruno. We wanted to ask you a couple of questions.

-Sure thing, go ahead.

-Well, 1st off, why is it that there aren't any children around here?"

I'm guessing that by the look on her face, it's not gonna be an answer like 'Well, none of us really wanted children' or something like that. But as the old woman was about to start, something else caught my attention. It was a young boy, who in appearance looked 18 years old; he had long, messy brown hair that went up to the bottom of his back, small, but shiny, brown eyes, a very tan skin and a weird red outfit: he had red boots, a red open top and black shorts that weren't that short. He also had what seemed like a red cape floating on the spring breeze. His top revealed part of his torso and dear, oh dear, is he handsome. He doesn't have a 6-pack, but he's still very hot looking. But the thing that struck the most when I noticed was his presence, the charisma he had, it was just… overwhelming. I couldn't help but come closer to him. But just as I was about to say hello, a fierce-looking Lucario jumped right between us and blocked my way. I've seen a Lucario only once before in my life and I was quite stunned to see it up-close-and-personal. But this one was a little different than the other Lucarios: he had a scar on his snout and the spikes coming out of his hands were slightly longer than usual. The young man raised his hand in the air and said:

"Now, now, Tamaora, there's no need to be so edgy. I'm sure this pretty young lady just wanted to have a talk with me, that's all.

-Humph, fine. BUT, he said, probably by telepathy, turning to me, if I ever see you do something evil to my master, you're gonna wish you were never born.

-Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about it, I said, while he turned away

-I'm so sorry about that; he's been a little on edge these past few days. Although, to be honest, I understand him, counting the fact that we've been on the run for the past 6 years. Oh, by the way, my name's Daiki, pleasure to meet you.

-Meredith and the pleasure's all mine," I said, shaking hands with him.

I was just hoping I wasn't blushing too hard in front of him. I mean come on, people; he was a gorgeous young man. I was still standing there, most probably drooling, when Cass came to me and said:

"What are you doing here, Meredith, we're all waiting for you- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hello, gorgeous, she interrupted herself, pushing me out of the way, my name is Cassandra. Very nice to meet you.

-Ugh, I gagged, please, next thing we'll know, she'll be doing her puppy eyes.

-Hey, I heard that, you know. And for your information, you could learn a few things about flirting thanks to me. You have the tools but you don't know how to use them.

-Well, I said, at least I have tools. You're just improvising them on the get-go.

-Girls, what are you doing here?' Bruno asked. 'And who is this guy?

-Oh, right, I'm Daiki, nice to meet you.

-Bruno," he said, a menacing look in his eyes.

Oh, that's right, I forgot to tell you. Bruno is special in his way: if he doesn't like someone, then it's most likely because they're bad. He can feel their vibes and if they're evil, the vibes get to him and he gets cranky (at least more than usual). But I'm guessing both Cass and I didn't notice that as we were astonished by his charisma. But we suddenly got interrupted by the woman from earlier who came to us, a look full of hatred in her eyes, and yelled:

"You demon, how dare you come back after we told you not to?

-Why hello, Mrs. Parkinson, it's nice to meet you too. Beautiful day, isn't it?

-Oh, cut the formal crap, Daiki. You Rangers are nothing but a danger to our society. You should be ashamed of yourself.

-And why should I, actually? I help people and Pokémon in need; I protect our community from evil Pokémon or people. I don't care what you say, I made a promise to myself that I would rid this world of evil and that's exactly what I'm planning to do.

-Well why don't you start by getting rid of yourself? You putrid Rangers have done nothing but standing around and doing nothing until you're forced to.

-And that is exactly the reason why I wanted to be a Ranger when I was young: to repent the Rangers from their mistakes and prevent another accident like the one that happened all those years ago.

-How dare you think that just because you're a Ranger now, you can change everything? Evil was always present in this world and it always will be. I'm very disappointed in you, and I'm sure Camilia would think so too. Right now, I'm sure she's-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence as out of freakin' nowhere, an extra long chain came flying to the woman, but stopped dead in its tracks right in front of her face. She was horribly scared and we were shocked and didn't know what the hell was going on. When we came back from our trance, we saw that it was Daiki who threw the chain from a device on his left arm. Suddenly, he looked very scary and yelled to the woman:

"How dare you bring Camilia into this conversation? She has nothing to do with it! This is exactly why I became a Ranger: to protect people from another tragedy like what happened 9 years ago. If you had even the slightest respect for your daughter, you would leave me alone and let me do my job. -he let the chain back into a holder under his arm- You know I'd never kill you... but you also know that I find it very tempting. Now, he said, turning to the little group, you wanted a tour guide, didn't you? How about I do it? Maybe this could cheer me up a little.

-Uhh, sure, why not?" I asked.

I think we all agreed on one point: that was very creepy, especially the part where he looked at us as if nothing happened, but we didn't let that slow us down. Lead by Daiki, we walked through the streets of Mizuchou town, famous for its greatest variety of water Pokémon and butterflies. As we walked through the not-so-crowded streets, Bruno, too curious for his own good, asked to our guide:

"Say Daiki, what was that tragedy you were speaking of earlier with the lady? - SMACK- Ouch! Hey Merry, that hurt.

-You can't ask these sorts of questions, Bruno. God, subtlety is definitely not your cup of tea.

-No please, it's okay, Merry, said Daiki, stepping in our fight. The young man is curious, it's understandable. 'Sigh' I unfortunately cannot answer this question. It's... a little too personnal to me. Maybe a little after, when I'll feel a little better. Well, here we are, he said. This is the main attraction to our little town. The Great Sea Tower.

I can tell you, it looks so much more beautiful from up-close-and personnal.

"WOWWW, Cass said. This is so pretty.

-It sure is, said Daiki, looking lost in memory. And apparently, some people call this tower 'Manaphy's land kingdom'. Legend goes that once in a while, when Manaphy, also known as the Prince of the Sea, wants a break from all his royal duties, he comes here to relax and enjoy what little time he has.

-He's a prince, said Bruno, yet he plays in a tower. Weird.

-Well, I replied, he's still a child; it's perfectly normal that he wants to have fun once in a while. Isn't that right, Daiki? I asked, turning to him, but he seemed lost in thought. Daiki? Daiki!

-Wha? Oh sorry, I was… just lost down Memory Lane again. So, unfortunately, I'll have to get in.

-Awesome, said Bruno, excited. So you're letting us in, right?

-I'm afraid I can't do that. I have a mission to do alone.

-Ohhhh, come on, said Cass. I wanna go in there too. Pleaaaase?

-I really can't, sorry, he said, a sad smile on his face. But, when I'm done with it, I promise you I'll give you a full tour of it. How's that sound?

-Well, I guess it's better than nothing, I said. But please try to hurry up.

-I'll try to go as fast as I can", he said with such a warm smile, I felt my heart melt.

He opened the large portal leading to the inside and then closed it. Soon afterwards, we heard clinging sounds. Bruno got closer to the door and tried opening it, but it didn't budge an inch.

" What's the matter? I asked.

-That bastard locked the door from the inside. I think he might've done it with those chains he used earlier.

-So, what do we do?

-We wait, said Cass, sitting down.

-Jeez, how more boring can you be? -SMACK- Owww!

-Courtesy, Bruno, be gallant. I'll punch it into your skull, if I have to.

**(Meanwhile, inside the tower, Daiki's P.O.V.)**

Finally, I was at peace. Not a single kid to slow me down. Hu-hu. The time has come for those pathetic geezers to get the punishment they deserve. Manaphy, I know you're in here: I can feel you. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Tamaora coming in to my left.

"Master, he said, are you ready to carry on with your plan?

-I was born to be ready, Tama. Now, I want you to meet me at the top of the tower with the weapon. We'll meet in 20 minutes.

-Yes, master.

-Oh, and one more thing; try to be… discreet.

-All right, master, he said, teleporting away.

Perfect. Everything is going according to plan. Next step: taking care of Manaphy.

* * *

**Oh my God. The Ranger is evil. What exactly is he gonna do? I guess you'll need to keep watching for more.**


	3. It is time for what, exactly?

**Hey, you guys. I'm really sorry I didn't get the chance to update my stories earlier. You see, I was concentrated on the exams at the end of the year and also, I kept being distracted every single time I wanted to write (and I feel ashamed about that part :,( ). But here it is, the 3****rd**** chapter of this adventure. Hope you enjoy, everyone.**

**(Daiki's P.O.V.)**

Damn, where is that little fella? It shouldn't be wrong, today is supposed to be a regular day of break for him.

"Mana!"

Wait, did I hear that correctly?

"Mana, Manaphy!"

It IS him, the Prince of the Sea. I can't believe my luck. Well, it's now time for the nice Ranger to get back on stage. I put on my best smile and caught his attention:

"Hi, Manaphy, how are you?"

Surely, he must have recognized me, as he went towards me looking very happy.

"Mana, Mana, he squealed while hugging me tightly.

-Yes, I missed you too", I said, and that was all I needed to put him down for the count.

Of course, far from me to just kill him, let's just say he was… K-O ed for the moment. I took this time to chain him and hurry to the top of the tower. Once on top, I took one long look at this peaceful place. Ah, to feel this nostalgic breeze once again. Such a shame it was for all those geezers down there. Finally, the time has come. Big brother… I-

"I'm back, Master, Tamaora said, coming at the wrong time as usual. Master, are you crying?

-Y-yes, Tama, they're tears of joy. The excitement of the project coming to fruition is all. Nothing to worry about. Ah, I see you brought the weapon, and right on time. That's something I really appreciate of you: you're so punctual.

-Uh, yes, I suppose. So, do we carry on with the plan?

-Of course, but just before we do, I think an announcement would be required.

-Announcement? This wasn't part of the plan.

-Calm down, Tama, or you'll be giving yourself a heart attack. And for your information, the kids weren't either, but we'll have to improvise and what better way to do that than a public humiliation and a little spice? After all, it wouldn't be fun if no one even tried to fight. So here's what I want you to do", and I whispered the rest of the instructions into his ears, earning a look of disbelief from him.

-Are… are you sure this is gonna work?

-Don't worry, they barely know you, you can easily fool them.

-Hmm, he thought for a moment, all right then, I'll wait for the signal.

And he teleported away. I took a moment to relax and review my life, but I quickly discarded it: there was nothing I had with my life that hasn't been taken away. Oh well, the past is in the past; right now, I need to think about the future. I pulled a Pokéball containing Speaker, my Exploud. As he got out of his little lair, he bowed to me, his usual greeting (although I think he does a little too much).

"You called for me, Master? he said in his loud voice.

-Actually yes, I will need your help as my amplifier."

Man, you should have seen the stars in his eyes. Perfect.

**(Meredith's P.O.V.)**

We were all waiting in front of the tower, impatient to see Daiki come out and make us visit. In the meantime, I was treating to my Beautifly's wounds. That's right: I lost once again. Although to be honest I didn't really think of having a chance against Bruno's Arcanine: way too strong and fast for my little butterfly. Though I don't blame her; after all, she rarely battled as I got her recently. But I was a little angry at Bruno and I couldn't help but tell him about it:

"I just don't understand what's so hard about not going all out, Bruno. I don't think I could've been any clearer.

-Well, it's your fault for not training her as well as I do mine. Isn't that right, Arky?

-Arf, arf!

-Excuse me? For your information, you had Inuhi ever since Kanto, so you had a lot of time to train him and get him that strong. Me? I had my Beautifly about a week ago and she evolved only yesterday. So don't get all high and mighty about 'your' training techniques, especially since we all train them the same way.

-Humph, that still doesn't excuse your pathetic loss, sore loser", he said with that smug smile I hate so much.

Right now, I just wanted to punch him so hard, he'd kiss the moon with his toothless mouth, but a very, VERY loud voice coming from the top of the tower interrupted my thoughts.

"Greetings, residents. How is everyone doing today?" said a voice coming from nowhere

Upon further inspection, I noticed that it was Daiki, standing at the edge of the rooftop, an Exploud standing next to him, most probably the one enabling him to speak so loudly. We were all surprised to see him there. Wasn't he on a mission or something for his fellow Rangers? Apparently, the message was sent to everyone that there was someone on top of the tower, 'cause it seemed like there was a big crowd developing all around. Wait, what's that thing behind him? It kind of looked like a giant laser gun. What the hell was going on?

"I know you may find this absurd that I stand above you, said Daiki, but here it is. For 9 years, I've been waiting to get ready for this moment and, at last, it has finally arrived.

-What do you want to do, little monster? asked an old man in the crowd. I thought we were clear about you never allowed to come back.

-Huh, you senile old fools. You think that people would actually LISTEN to you? Not a chance, Gramps.

-You insolent little fool.

-YOU'RE the fool, for being so pathetic and cowardly. Not even the guts to talk to your son face-to-face. Today, justice will strike on my side, and what better to punish you all than by being the thing you hate the most? You know, someone once said to me that humans kill mostly for pleasure, as opposed to the Pokémon, who kill for survival; so in a way, Pokémon are better than humans. Although, with you inside of them, it would be nothing but a disappointment to the one who made that theory. Ahh, it seems we have a guest of honor at our table. Let's give him a big round of applause, shall we?" he said lifting a big bundle of chains.

What was chained inside shocked us greatly, especially Cassandra, who looked devastated: hanging in those chains was none other than Manaphy, but he looked bruised and in pain. I looked at Cass, who looked like she was about to explode. I tried to calm her down with a little song her mom taught me, but it didn't do a single thing; in fact, I think I just made her angrier. Face beet red, she yelled at the top of her lungs:

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU MONSTER? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, MARK MY WORDS! OH, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! GO, MILOTIC!"

Throwing her Pokéball, her beautiful sea serpent appeared, radiating beauty all around her. This was Cassandra's 2nd strongest Pokémon in her team and she was well intent on using it to the extreme.

"Now, Milotic, Hydro Pump on that door!"

Letting out her beautiful cry, she released an enormous amount of water from her mouth, hitting the locked door with great force.

"All right, said Bruno, good job, Cass. We'll be able to-"

But we never knew what it was, as not only did the door reflect the water, it was now surged with an immense amount of electricity, hitting the unsuspecting Milotic and critically wounding and K-Oing her in the process.

"MILOTIC!" Cass said, hurrying to her wounded Pokémon. "Quick, does anyone have a Revive or even a Potion?

-Here, use both. These are my last, I said, handing her my last Revive and Potion.

-Meredith I can't-

-Don't worry, I'll be fine without them. Anyway, Milotic needs them more than I do.

-Oh, thanks. You really are a great friend."

After ingesting the Revive and being sprayed with the Potion, we helped Milotic get back up. She wasn't completely healed, but it was better than nothing. We could see, though, that she felt very numb from the electric shock. We turned our attention back to Daiki, who seemed to be preparing something big. I prepared myself for an eventual battle, as I got all my Pokémon out. Both Cassandra and Bruno got the message, as they released theirs too. What was he preparing up there?

**(Daiki's P.O.V.)**

All right, that's everyone. I got everyone's attention, including those little kids. I got to the machine and prepared it for the grand beginning. I got Manaphy out of his chains, still unable to move, and placed him in the center of my machine, where he would be my power source. Suddenly, I hear one of the girls from earlier (Meredith, I believe) ask me:

"What are you going to do with Manaphy?

-You'll see soon enough, I said to her.

-Why are you doing this?

-You can't understand, NONE of you can, especially not those geezers."

I started activating the machine, trapping Manaphy in a force field. I could see he was waking up, trying to fight out, but the force field was far too strong for him. Manaphy… you may not realize it, but you helped in the murder of my brother, and for that, you're going to help me with my revenge… unwillingly, of course; after all, this is how you made my life a living hell. I pressed the button to start pumping the energy within Manaphy, bringing from him cries of extreme agony.

**(Meredith's P.O.V.)**

We heard the cries of Manaphy and we were all heartbroken. How could someone who looked so nice do something so cruel? I took a look at Cass and I felt like she was going to break down and faint.

"Please, son, the old man from earlier said, you have to stop this madness, please, I'm begging you!

-It's too late for regrets. It has already started and will do nothing but keep going. I will avenge my big brother. You know, the one you so cruelly massacred. This is one of the other reasons why I became a Ranger: Pokémon are our main priority and personally, I'd rather save a Pokémon than a filthy human being," he said with a superior look on his face, nothing I would've expected from him.

This had to stop now. If no one would do it, then who will? Suddenly, I saw Bruno run to the door as fast as he could.

"Bruno, what are you doing?" I asked. "Stop it, you'll only get yourself hurt."

But he didn't listen and kept running, until he hit the door. We felt like it could actually work, but it ended up the same: he got propelled back and shocked at the same time. We hurried to see how he was doing and saw he was all right. Thank God for that!

"Hah, pathetic, Daiki said. If you want to pass through, you'll have to do better than that. Uh-oh. Seems like this machine is ready for a test drive.

-What does it do, in the end? Just tell us already! Bruno yelled.

-Huh. Why should I tell you when I could easily demonstrate its power to you?

The suspense was killing me. I was just waiting for my faith. As was everyone else. Suddenly, we heard crying noises, but it didn't come from any of us down here; it was too loud for that. Was it… Daiki? Why was he crying?

**(Daiki's P.O.V.)**

I was ready to press the button, the one button that would grant me the ultimate revenge. Big brother…

"It's time for me to go, unfortunately. But if you ever want to be a Ranger, just come by and I'll be glad to have you as part of our brigade."

Big brother.

"I'll help you whichever way I can. I'll always be there to help and protect you. After all, that's my job as the elder."

Big brother!

"Don't… cry. Be… strong. For the… both of us. Always remember… that life… is wonderful."

"BIIIIIG BROTHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

Finally, he pushed that damn button. For a second there, I thought I was gonna lose control of him. Ah, those cries of agony; Manaphy, you can't escape from there, it's useless.

**(Meredith's P.O.V.)**

We were all shocked by the sudden laser coming out. We were all panicking, going like "Oh my God, we're gonna die!" and stuff like that. At least, I had the decency of thinking about something:

"Everybody split up and get out of town; he can't get us if we're too far from his laser range.

-I heard that, you know, Daiki yelled. Let me tell you something, little girl: you can't escape this attack. You know why? 'Cause the range of this baby goes all over the town and beyond. And don't worry: there's plenty of Pokémon where it comes from, so you'll all be able to know what it feels like to literally 'be in the other's shoes'. HAHAHAHAHA!"

It was too late for us to escape: whatever that thing did, it would hit us full force.

"Brace yourselves, people, I said, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

But I couldn't hear their responses, as I blacked out. Wonder what Heaven looks like?

**Oh dear, what in the world has happened to them? Well, guess you're gonna have to follow my story to find out. Also, if anyone is interested, I also have stories on Deviantart; my username is the same I use for this website. So feel free to go. But seriously PLEASE GO, I'M BEGGING YOU. Hu-hum, sorry about that. Anyway, as always, please leave comments, good ones and constructive ones, NOT harsh flames. See you later ;D**


End file.
